


The Baking "Secret"

by camichats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: For the prompt: “How long have you known?”





	The Baking "Secret"

James had thought he was safe. Sirius was supposed to be with Regulus until 5 and Reg never let him skip out early for family gatherings to leave him by himself, but he also refused to leave early with Sirius, so all in all _James should’ve been in the clear_.

He froze with his hands placing an incriminating ball of biscuit dough on the sheet. “It’s not what it looks like,” James blurted despite the innumerable evidence of his guilt surrounding him. Not only was he preparing to put a batch of biscuits in the oven, he already had one out (baked to perfection, of course), no recipe was in sight, and he was wearing an apron.

Sirius didn’t react though, just walked up to kiss James. “Looks like you’re baking, love. Are these for puppy eatings?” he asked, turning his best wide-eyed look at James while he gestured to the batch on the cooling rack.

Dumbly, James nodded. He finished filling up the pan, put it in the oven, and started the timer before he turned to Sirius who was happily munching through the biscuits, ignoring his glass of milk.

“How long have you known?” James asked, not quite able to keep the accusation from his voice.

Sirius looked at him, a little pitying. “Jamie… you tried to tell me that _Remus_ gave us them.”

“So?”

“So Remus likes that grocer’s bought crap.” Sirius wrinkled his nose distastefully then shook his head and took an exaggerate bite of James’s home-made biscuit. “And then you said Peter, who only cooks, not bakes. Then Lily, but she doesn’t like us that much. _Then_ Marlene, Dorcas, and Mary, who also don’t like us that much. By the time you got around to naming your darling mum, I wouldn’t have believed it because of all the other people you named.”

“Oh.”

Sirius pat his hand. “Don’t worry yourself love, you’ve never been able to lie to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts on tumblr [@siriuslystarbucks](http://siriuslystarbucks.tumblr.com/) or here in the comments ^-^


End file.
